Enter Two-Tails: A Battle of Desperate Effort
The air is filled with a breeze the clouds take up much of the sky, it is mid day and two men walk side by side towards the village of Kumogakure in search of a great prize. Shun Kaguya somehow managed to escape the Raikage's eyes and wandered around in the out skirts of Kumogakure. He was roaming around without having the slightest knowledge of what awaited him. Uaio stops "Wait i will do some recon" he said to his partner. As they both just stand their Uaio used Dust Release: Particle Breakdown breaking down his body he then travels towards the village while his partner stays behind, using this jutsu to sneak by all the shinobi. Moyashi Shio sighed. "I may not be anywhere near my cousin's level in infiltration, but I've learned a thing or two," he said as he simply muted his chakra signature before compressing his chakra down to civilian levels. But, with his chakra compressed in this fashion, the civilian levels of chakra were enough to sustain a Transformation Technique. Disguised as a simple merchant, he joined a passing throng of civilians taking a field trip to the shinobi village. A field trip? Seriously? Compromising security to make the civilians happy? Of course none of this passed visibly, his face took on an expression of childlike wonder as he gazed through the gates into the shinobi village. With his childlike attitude again Shun roamed around without knowing or thinking about the consequences of his act. Uaios body begins to reform on top of a high point in the village, as his body finally finishes he looks throughout the village and triest to find the Jinchūriki host of the Two-Tails."Hope this battle doesnt get out of hand" he said to himself. Shun said to himself " I wonder where should I go today?". Uaio wanders through the village using Hiding Within Shadows Technique to get around unnoticed searching for the Two-Tails, not wanting to start a huge battle with the population of shinobi and prefers to get the job done nice and quickly. "I have a weird feeling, something is just not right but what ?" said Shun to himself as he estimated something bad was about to happen. Safely ensconced within the village, Moyashi kept track of his partner through a tenuous link of chakra, tracking the raw, grating, musty sensation of Shikotsumyaku chakra. As he continued expanding his range, he noted a handful of other individuals with the same feel of chakra. Only one, however, was also tinged with the smell of fire and felines. Not a pleasant combination, all things considered; but there lay the Two-Tails Jinchūriki. Uaio continues searching the village not finding anything, he begins to wonder to himself if the Jinchūriki is even in the village. He starts to doubt but none the less keeps searching avoiding all of the guards who to them dont even notice him slipping in and out of the shadows. Shun felt strange presence of chakra's so he thought of something and went as far as he could go,and hid into a cave far somewhere in east about 10 kilo-meters away from the out skirts and 50 kilo-meters from the village. Uaio decided to go back to his partner who might have already found the Two-Tails. Swearing under his breath as the signature that had to be the Two-Tails turned and fled, Moyashi followed, yanking on the tenuous chakra connection with Uaio to signal him of his new location and movement. Exhaling softly, Moyashi landed with catlike grace on the clearing before a cave worn into the side of a spine of craggy mountains. Noting that the burnt, raw chakra of the Jinchūriki had halted, waiting, he paused to allow his partner to catch up to him. Engaging a Kaguya in close quarters was not his idea of fun. Uaio arrives shortly after, having also felt the presense of chakra. He stands next to Moyashi "Lets try not to drag this out, i dont want to make it a bigger problem then it already is" he said. "Then let's go!" cried Moyashi, opening with a Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique to flood the jinchūriki out of the cave. Interestingly enough there were a barrier around the cave which prevented the water from penetrating inside the cave, to the opponents surprised lied a large surge of chakra which presumably belonged the two-tails host. Uaio notcies the chakra "Lets go" he said running straight to the cave, knowing he is running into danger but is not an idiot he knows what he's doing. Moyashi, carefully approaching the barrier, tilted his head to the side to discern the shimmer of Barrier Ninjutsu. Satisfied after several seconds, he generated an aura of extremely dense chakra about his hand that slid through the barrier, bursting it like a bubble, as the water continued to flow into the now-open cave. As he managed to lead two Junjohenkō members into a trap which sealed the cave by multiple gigantic bouled, effectively cutting off any escape routes. A dozen of burning tags appear below their foot which exploded creating a giant explosion which caused the cave to collapse on the members seemingly Shun had made his escape already, he appeared on a branch of tree about 100 meters away from the collapsed cave. Moyashi stood, somewhat bemused, as a trap triggered on the water flowing into the cave. He had the good sense to not go in, as he sensed the removal of the Jinchūriki from the cave and predicted the trap. Uaio would be fine, he was extremely hard to kill. "Trying to trap us? Didn't the Two-Tails container before the Fourth War try to do that to Akatsuki and get trashed?" "Trashed ? don't screw with me !" said Shun as he collected some Natural Energy and used Arhat Fist on Moyashi in Rage. A giant bone similar to the ones from Dance of the Seedling Fern comes from the ground extended straight up. It appears in front of Shun as he goes forward, Uaio slowly emerges from the bone. "Did you think that little trap would work" He said. He had gone underground and used his bones to go through it. Shun got away from the criminal organization members and used Cloud Release: Hailstorm giving rise to a violent hail storm, as he does that he says " wait why did I make it hail ?". "Is that all your capable of" Uaio said as he ran towards Shun as the hail was falling and kicked using his left leg towards Shun's head and as a piece of hail was in the way of the kick it would have broken against Shun's head. Shun activates his Sage Transformation and dodges the attacks with relative ease, to the Kaguya's surprise awaited the barrage of a Bone Morph: Cannon attack. Uaio jumps to avoid some of the skulls that are being launched at him. He grabs one of them and throws it back hitting another skull. He lands on the other side of Shun and shot bones from the tips of his finger at Shun, they moved at an incredible rate towards his legs. Shun counters the bones from the tips of Uaio finger by using his Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets , then Shun uses Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique, creating a stream of high-velocity wind containing dust particles, capable of decimating anything caught in it in only a matter of moments. Uaio dives to the side dodging the stream and as he is midair from his dive shoots more bullets towards Shun's head, who is busy still shooting the stream. Even if he undoes his jutsu he wont have enough time to dodge the attack. Shun allows the bullets to hit him but as the bullet passes through him,it was confirmed that he was nothing more than a Genjutsu. The real one had already casted Cloud Release: Hidden in the Clouds covering the entire field by thick clouds rendering his opponents vision useless. Uaio used Dance of the Seedling Fern to create a huge forest of bones turning the area to his advantage as the bones towered among the clouds. Uaio waited on top of one of the bones "Hey Moyashi are you ever going to help out or what" he said to his partner with a little frustration in his voice. Suddenly a volley of bone like senbrons were unleased upon Uaio from an unknown direction. Uaio merged inside the bone which didnt allow any of the Senbon from entering. His voice echos through the area "Thats a nice move i should learn that, but this is my areana now" he said from an unknown location. Shun used his Dance of the Seedling Fern hence becoming one with the bones, allowing him to attack the enemy unnoticed. Uaio dodges every attack as he changes going from bone to bone. 'Broken Bones' Shun directs each of the bones towards Uaio's causing them to clash against each other resulting in the destruction of the seedling ferns of both the ninja's , with the branching bones gone both the shinobi's were on their own but seemingly Shun had the advantage as the area was still covered with thick clouds. Uaio lands in the area "You think you have the advantage when you really dont" he said. He takes a stance as if ready to fight, "are you ready" he yells. Shun smirks as he uses Grudge Rain ,The large amount of rain turns into a large wave of water and sweeping the enemy off their feet. As long as the targets are trapped by the water, their chakra will be continuously drained, which was advantageous to shun. Uaio hears the rush of the wave and used Dust Release: Decaying World Migration breathing out a large amount gas from his stomach which runs into the wave and dissolves it before it can reach him as well as the clouds eating away at the water within it turning them to nothing and if shun is in the way he will be disintegrated to. Using his Sage Transformation, he transforms fully and escapes the attack with his incredible speed then suddenly appearing above Uaio uses Banishing Buster. Uaio still exhaling the gas focuses above him sending up towards Shun who if caught would be as good as dead. Shun realized Uaio exhaling the gas, he tries to sneak up behind Uaio as he does that to Uaio's surprise stood a Shun behind him with his eyes flashing brilliantly, he had a thin and earnest face of a student his dedication to his cause was visible from the cold gleam on his face. He thrusted his arm modifying his arm into a giant axe in the process and using Destroying Axe Fist on Uaio with incredible speed and force. With every step close towards Uaio, Uaio could almost feel Shun's killing intent. Uaio who was still exhauling the gas as this had all happened within 5 seconds used Chakra Enhanced Speed to spin around and spit the gas at him as he came towards Uaio. Then as the wave of dust particles heads towards the incoming man, Uaio's shadow begins to rush towards Shun as well. "This is the perfect opportunity for that jutsu" Uaio says to himself. Releasing a huge amount of chakra Shun manages to break through the shadow technique and moves away from the dust particles quickly,then forming more of his jet booster-like appendages, extends them and uses Chakra Blast Cannons on UAIO. Uaio during the couple of seconds Shun was delayed used his enhanced speed to appear behind Shun. His movements were incredible as he vanished from one spot to the next, he quickly constructed a dagger completely made from bone an thrusted it towards the spot between both of shuns shoulder blades. The reaction time between him hitting Shun was so small it would even be difficult for those with Superior speed to dodge that attack. Shun had already formed a layer of bone on his body which acted as an armor and saved him from the dagger but it was over for Uaio as he had no time to escape shun's attack, the jet boosters were charged and fire the blast of chakra on Uaio which was impossible for anyone with a superior speed to dodge plus the dagger had lodged into the armor making it impossible for Uaio to move. But as Shun, laughing, sent a massive chakra blast ast Uaio, another shape appeared in front of Uaio. Deflating his chakra, Moyashi launched an even bigger blast that not only dissipated Shun's blast but continued, tearing away much of Shun's right side. It seemed that somehow Shun managed to enter the Two-Tails Chakra Mode and with the aid of his Chakra Arms moved away from the blast. However it was revealed that his timing was not enough good as he had received a massive injury in his right side which began healing slowing thanks to the two-tails chakra. Moyashi slipped to one knee for a half-second before standing back up. "So you like hiding eh? Here." Secret Technique: Mist Rain. A pall of dense mist spread over the field. His voice echoed around the mist. "Kaguya? Strange so many survived after Kimimaro's day. Looks like you can't believe the world about something they want buried." Shun activated his Grudge Rain once again, The large amount of rain turns into a large wave of water and sweeping the enemy off their feet. As long as the targets are trapped by the water, their chakra will be continuously drained, which was advantageous to shun.Also as the grudge rain was superior to the mist rain, it simply absorbed the mist rain and became even heavier. "Not this again" he said as he hears the wave rushing towards him he used Dust Release: Particle Breakdown dispersing from this battlefield. Moyashi quirked an eyebrow as the two chakra absorption techniques traded chakra back and forth, before he redirected the rain into a Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique that crashed down on the jinchūriki, disrupting his control over the rain. Shun used Water Release: Water Fang Bullet drilling and destroying the mass of water which was about to crash on him. Shun almost teleports himself and appears near Moyashi as he uses Takigakure Style: Watercutting Sword ,a technique which allows the user to manipulate water into the form of a sword. This sword is also shown to be very resilient as it is able to withstand and cut through most Fire Release techniques. Then swinging his sword violently and shouting "Rupture" aiming for Moyashi's heart. Then from an unknown location Uaio yelled Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique shooting a cube like object at Shun from behind, who was to busy swinging his sword to have time to deflect or escape. It rushs towards him and is inches away from ending this battle. Moyashi slapped aside the sword with a hand armored in compressed chakra before dropping the Mist Rain so Uaio's Dust Release could hit home. He flipped backwards, attempting to get out of the way of the Jinton even as he used the Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field to anchor the jinchūriki in place. Luckily the one captured within the cube was a Water Clone, the real one appeared above in mid air using Fire Release: Mini Cat Fire Technique. Uaio used Dust Release: Decaying World Migration and blew out a gas to dissolve the fire and it continued toward Shun and he blew it in a way where it would only dissolve his legs. Moyashi once more raised the Mist Rain, sucking the chakra out of the missiles headed towards him as they dissipated in steam. Noting his partner's exhaustion, he placed a hand on his back, and a seal on his palm glowed briefly as chakra was channeled into the Kaguya's chakra network, replenishing the man's reserves. Shun realized his chakra was drained slowly so without wasting anytime he transformed into Version 2 he uses Cat Claw instantaneously on Moyashi . Matatabi Unleashed!! Moyashi fell with the blow, being spun around to land heavily some distance away. From on the ground, Moyashi began running through hand seals as his partner leapt between the two, ignoring the blood staining his shirt. The last attacked slowed down Shun, but he couldn't stop so he used Cat Fire Bowl on the criminal organization members. Moyashi Shio struck back, finishing forty-four seals to call up a Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique that blew through the fireballs, tainted with bijū chakra as they were, to slam into Shun with massive force and pressure. "Lets end this" said Uaio as he ran towards Shun, he creates a nearly indestructible blade and lunges at Shuns legs with his full power. Shun roared throwing away Uaio and Moyashi, as they are thrown away in the air they were wipped by the Cloud Release: Cloud Whip. The force of the shock wave was so immense as it swept both Moyashi and Uaio off of their feet. They were literally thrown back from the beast's roar, Uaio flies back seeing the sky move before him at incredible speeds with every inch that he rushes through the land. He still holds his blade even after the blast, having it merged somewhat into his hand. Not having time to think slams the tip of his blade into the ground slowly him down, his blade leaves a slash across the ground as he is still flying from the blast. Knowing this is not enough he is able to also slams his feet into the ground which slows down his speed even more. After a couple of seconds of holding his ground was able to halt himself, he looks at his partner and knows he can stop himself as well. He sees the whip like construct coming towards him and great speed to jump in the air dodging it, he lands a few feet back. "Like i said before, Is that all your capable of" he says with and aggressive tone, as he points his blade toward Shun. Moyashi, high in the air, summoned a Hawk to break his flight, before turning and diving back at the jinchūriki with a high eagle call. With the aid of his chakra arms Shun fired a Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball on Moyashi and another Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball on Uaio. The ball of chakra rushed in the direction of Uaio who throws his blade towards the Ball great accuracy with, they soon collided at the midpoint from Uaio and Shun causing the ball to explode. The air soon became distorted from the force of the blast and the smoke from it covers the area between him and Shun. Soon the smoke clears with Uaio nowhere to be in sight. Moyashi simply avoided the attack from midair, allowing the small black sphere to pass behind him, their relative speeds causing it to be far behind him before it exploded. Noting Shun's chakra shroud, he again raised the Secret Technique: Mist Rain, stalling in midair. This move causes to Shun get enraged and he transforms into Matatabi completely and used Two-Tails Exploding Orbs. "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts ... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" Matatabi said through Shun's personality. As Matatabi cleared the mist, they were greeted by an empty field. Then agony made itself known as Moyashi, falling from above, formed a massive blade of compressed chakra around his two hands as he brought down the blade on the tailed beast's back, tearing through the chakra shroud and severing the Jinchūriki's spine as they howled in unison. As the Jinchūriki fell many bones rose from the ground and stabbed themselves into the man in all of his joints, keeping him from moving. He was a Kaguya so he would live through this, Uaio rose from the bones as well who stomped on the man's spine further causing him damage. Then to assure he wouldn't be a problem anymore, created a dagger from his bones and made it as hard as he could. He hammered the blade into the Jinchūriki's back inbetween the severed spine, making it unfixable. Then had the dagger open up like a flower inside of his body, causing it to get stuck so he couldn't remove it. After the barrage was led upon the Matatabi it exploded giving rise to a huge explosion which released tremendous amount of compressed flames which would kill any human with the slightest contact and the light emitted from it is very harmful to the human eye. Uaio was seemingly scorched to death, leaving only his skeleton as it falls to the ground. Moyashi threw himself backwards as soon as he sensed its chakra levels rising, making it under the surface of the river just before the flames whooshed overhead, boiling off the surface water before the depths could even heat up significantly. The real Matatabi jumped above Moyashi and fired off Two gigantic Fire balls with blinding speed towards him. Once more, Moyashi finished the increasingly tedious sequence of forty-four hand-seals to summon a massive water dragon, pouring compressed chakra into the technique. Armored in chakra strength, the watery missile burst through the fireballs before catching the Bijū in the stomach, folding it around the dragon's head and causing massive blunt damage even as Moyashi sunk further underwater, thereby escaping the remnants of the Two-Tails Fire Balls. Matatabi was now furious and fired a fully charged Tailed Beast Ball on Moyashi. Which was empowered by a massive shockwave. And as the Tailed Beast Ball approached, Moyashi moved into a stable stance before moving his hands into the direction of the Bijūdama. An inchoate yell burst from his throat as a cylinder of chakra burst from his palms, battling against the black sphere in midair as both began grinding against each other in a terrible battle of grinding chakra, even as the tailed beast ball began to push forward, bit by bit. "GO!" cried Moyashi to his Kaguya partner, even as the strain of holding back a Tailed Beast Ball became visible on his features. As the shockwave hit, however, Moyashi stumbled to one knee and the Tailed Beast Ball made alarming inroads against his technique. Fire Release: Chakra Cannon... he gritted out as fire began to race up the sides of the cylinder, seemingly strengthening it as the Tailed Beast Ball's progress all but stopped. Uaio suddenly appears in a flash using Chakra Enhanced Speed to quickly move under Matabi catching him off guard. As he puked the Blast from his mouth, Uaio then yells "This is over Jinchūriki" as he thenspewed a gas from his mouth all around the giant beast. It covered the beast all around and the gas formed a sphere around Matabi who if it tried to escape would be killed, he then poured the rest of the gas aiming for its legs and lower half of its body which will all be obliterated from the slightest contact. The Matatabi again turned out to be a Clone, two Matatabi's appeared above the two and fired a Unison Tailed Beast Ball. Uaio who is still spewing the dust from his mouth looks up into the sky at the two beast who have just launched an ultimate attack. His gas starts shooting up into the air forming a massive stream, as it goes higher and higher it collides with the ball, which since it was powerful dispersed the gas from the atmosphere, but in the process was disintegrated into tiny particles making it harmless. Owing to the last attack Matatabi lost all its chakra and Shun was forced to revert back to his original form. Somehow Shun managed to stand up and use Cloud Release: Cloud-forged Dragon on Uaio and Moyashi. Moyashi, still holding back the Tailed Beast Ball, grimaced as he began to somehow form seals while still emitting chakra. At that point, a blue disc traveled up the cannon of chakra, traveling forwards and upwards as the flow halted and Moyashi collapsed. When this disc reached the Bijūdama, both exploded in a deafening blast that flattened the area, dispersing the cloud dragon as well as upheaving the terrain, taking down Shun Kaguya's last footing and knocking him unconscious. Uaio was in the best shape, having insulated his body from the blast with a shell of bone. Moyashi lay ominously still on the ground, his hands smoking from prolonged use of his family's kinjutsu. As the blast subsided, however, a figure seemingly rose from the earth itself, dissolving a portion of its body to wrap around his injured hands before glowing green with healing chakra, healing the inflamed tenketsu. Uaio looks over at his partner who seems to be in a good state for the moment, he see's the Jinchūriki and slowly walks toward him exhausted, from having wasted so much chakra during this battle. With all the chakra he was left with Shun used Corpse Bone Incinerate in conjunction with Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets and then creating a gigantic wall of indestructible bones. As Shun collapsed behind his bone barricade, a Shūryō Clone emerged from beneath the Jinchūriki, swallowing him up into the earth and taking him to Junjohenkō. Category:Role-Play Battles Category:TrueShinobi Category:Kaitan Category:Zerefblack1